Metus
Metus was an Agori living on Bara Magna as a former member of the Ice Tribe. History Early History Like all other Agori, Metus came into being on Spherus Magna, where he spent his early life in the army of the Element Lord of Ice. In this period he spent a great deal of time around the Glatorian warriors nad learned a great deal from them in terms of fighting techniques and warfare. Metus later participated in the Core War following the discovery of Energized Protodermis in the planet's Core. However, in the final days of the war, Metus was known to have damaged his Ice Axe in a battle and been left stranded on a battle field. Luckily, he managed to hitch a ride from an Ice Army wagon. He later noted that he would usually have made the journey on his own but he felt safer around armed allies. However, the wagon was attacked by a number of Baterra. Luckily for Metus, as his Ice Axe had been broken, the Baterra noticed that he did not carry any weapons and dismissed him - as their programming commanded them to. Metus lived to be the only survivor of this encounter and learnt a grave truth about the Baterra from his experience on that day. However, the Energized Protodermis substance became increasingly unstable and led to The Shattering occurring as a result of the extensive mining activity. Metus took shelter during this cataclysm and ended up being kept on Bara Magna - unlike a number of unfortunate other warriors who were trapped on Bota Magna. Post Shattering Following the Shattering, Metus returned to Iconox to find it in turmoil. However, instead of helping rebuild his broken village, Metus began to exploit a natural concentration of Exsidian in the area. He became one of the first Agori to exploit the metal and was able to shape the Ice Tribe's main industry around the resource. However, it soon became apparent; to both the Agori and Glatorian, that the War was over. Seeing no reason to remain opposing each other, Glatorian Certavus organized the Glatorian-Agori Social System. This meant that the four remaining armies would form separate Tribes and form alliances in order to survive the dangers of the Desert. It also meant that they would settle Colonial and Resource Disputes through Arena Matches. Once again, Metus altered his profession and became a professional Glatorian Trainer in order to find new warriors for the arena matches and to train them for such conflicts. Past Metus travelled all over Bara Magna to find Glatorian to fight for his tribe. His main job was to find and promote Glatorian matches. His dream is to fight alongside a strong Glatorian from his tribe. Raanu asked Metus to find a Glatorian who would aid in defense against the Bone Hunters and Skrall. But Metus said no one was willing to fight for Vulcanus if it meant fighting a Skrall. Metus was encountered by the Agori that Raanu sent but Metus said he was stepping in his business. He thought the Agori was trying to gain something. He offered a deal he would bless the Agori with Iconox's Favor in exchange for the location of a desert spring. When the Agori completed this task he did bestow the Agori wth Iconox's Favor so Strakk would talk to him. Metus was trying to persuade Strakk to help a group transport Exsidian to Vulcanus after Iconox lost an arena match to the Fire Tribe. This cost Metus a lot to bribe Strakk. Metus went to the elders and told them of this bribe and then left with the group. Atero Metus went to Atero for the Grand tournament, he met up with Tarduk and Raanu and they then left to outside the city to look for the Skrall. They encountered a Skrall army so Tarduk and Metus fled while Raanu went back to Atero to alert everyone. Raid on Vulcanus When Gelu got to Tajun he walked the streets and he found Metus. He could not believe that there had been so many Glatorian matches. Tarix and Kiina had six matches in one week. Gelu knew why. They were both Veteran fighters. Metus tried to get Gelu to go in the Arena but Gelu said he was retired. Metus then stated that he had succeeded in recruiting a rookie Glatorian named Gresh. Gelu later became acquinted with Gresh then set out as a small convoy. Striking up casual conversation, Gelu asked Gresh which of the other Glatorian he was scheduled to battle only for Metus to reply for him, stating that he was fighting Ackar. Metus said they had kicked out Malum. The Trio spotted a group of Agori who had a broken wheel. One said that they were from the ice tribe and would not help. The Glatorian begged to differ and said they would help. Metus said they were crazy since Gresh had a match. Gresh did not care. Gresh said he was going to fix the transport and take it to Vulcanus. Gelu agreed to help as well. Gelu persuaded Metus to help. Gresh and Gelu made sure they were ready for an ambush. A Vorox erupted from the sand with a sword and jumped at the vehicle. Gelu turned his Thornax launcher to the oncoming Vorox and sent it flying. Another three Vorox came out and this time, Gelu shot his thornax launcher three times and hit two them, Gelu disarmed the last one then knocked it out. Many Vorox started attacking, Gelu noticed two new pieces of armor and threw them at the Vorox. They grabbed them and then the Vorox started to fight for the treasure. Gelu told the others that he was on Spherus Magna at the time of the Core War. The Two Glatorian and three Agori made it to Vulcanus and went in the inn. Gelu and Gresh said that once a Glatorian loses a few matches no one will want them. Gelu left and said he needed to talk to an Agori about the Map he found when fighting Fero. Mata Nui Mata Nui had been fighting a Vorox when a vehicle stopped and the Agori, Metus pulled out his sword and demanded Mata Nui told Metus what he was doing. Mata Nui said he was a traveller looking for the nearest city. Metus made a joke and Mata Nui was unimpressed. He told Mata Nui the nearest village was Vulcanus. He asked Mata Nui if he wanted a ride and said that he should come if he does not want to be captured by Bone Hunters or Skrall. Mata Nui asked what they were. Metus tried to knock off Click saying he had a filthy Scarabax beetle on his shoulder. Mata Nui said he liked him here he was. Metus told Mata Nui his name while Mata Nui told Metus his. Vulcanus Mata Nui had travelled with the Agori Metus to Vulcanus where the battle between Ackar and Strakk started. Mata Nui said that they used their best warriors for Sport. Metus disagreed saying that this was their way of settling disputes. Metus then introduced Mata Nui to Raanu, the leader of Vulcanus and Leader. At the start of the battle Ackar did a lot of dodging. He then started to swing his blade at Strakk and wind him. After smashing Strakk's shield away Strakk started to up his game by swinging his ax wildly at Ackar. Ackar bought his shield up throwing Strakk into a rock. After Strakk admitted defeat Ackar got Strakk's shield. Mata Nui then stated that Ackar fought like a Toa. Strakk then picked up his ax an threw it at Ackar knocking the Glatoran flying into a boulder. Strakk picked up his ax and started towards Ackars limp body. Mata Nui then jumped down into the arena. While he was in the air his Mask activated allowing Click to turn into the shield. It amazed the crowd. When Strakk started the killing strike Mata Nui rammed into him sending him flying. Strakk then sliced at Mata nui sending him off his feet. Mata Nui blocked a series of attacks until he fell over. He got up a short while later. Metus said he thought Mata Nui would "Have" made a good Glatorian. Strakk laid a powerful blow on Mata Nui sending him flying. When Strakk was about to bring his axe down on Mata Nui Ackar shouted that it was his fight. Strakk said Mata Nui asked for it. Strakk turned to end Mata Nui but the mask of Life Ignited turing the Voro's tail into a sword. Mata Nui seized the the moment giving Strakk a sweeping kick. H then got Strakk's axe away from him. He told Strakk to concede. Strakk did. Mata Nui said for all to hear, so Strakk did. Strakk made for his axe but Ackar stopped him. Strakk walked away. Ackar offered Mata Nui Strakk's Shield but he declined. Ackar threw the shield away saying he had tons of them. Ackar was annoyed that the Agori had already forgot that he had helped them so many times. He said he was in Mata Nui's debt. Later Ackar showed Mata Nui all of his sheild's. Mata Nui was amazed. He quoted: "And look what good they do me!" He said he should have retired long ago. Mata Nui asked why. Ackar stated because of Duty, Pride. He said that a Glatorian pasted his prime was no good to anyone. Mata Nui told Ackar that at least he has not yet given up. He said that Ackar was a true Toa. Ackar asked Mata Nui what a Toa was but was interrupted by Metus. Metus wanted Mata Nui to fight for Vulcanus and if he id not the other Villages might have a better price. Mata Nui declined. Metus could not believe that Mata Nui was passing up the job as a Prime Glatorian. Ackar said it worked great for him, not. Metus asked again but Mata Nui still said no. Mata Nui pretended to get angry at Metus to make him run away and Ackar and Mata Nui laughed. Abilities and Personality Being an Agori of the Ice Tribe, Metus would have been somewhat more muscular than other types of Agori due to the mining activities there, but would have had not Elemental Powers. Metus was a fast-talking trainer of Glatorian. This meant he had to think on his feet and improvise. However, Metus was also easily interested in self gain and his own safety. He betrayed the other Tribes to the Rock Tribe for this reason and to selfishly attempt to take his place as the Leader of the Rock Tribe. Tools Metus Wields an ice Shield and an Ice Axe. Quotes Trivia * The set Metus contains 14 Pieces. * The word Metus means "Fear" in Latin. Appearances *''Comic 1: Sands of Bara Magna'' - (First Appearance) *''Riddle of the Great Beings'' - (Mentioned Only) *''My LEGO Network BIONICLE Campaign'' *''The Crossing'' *''Comic 2: The Fall of Atero'' *''Desert of Danger'' *''Glatorian Arena'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn'' See Also *Metus' Brickshelf Gallery *Metus Reviews Category:Agori Category:2009 Category:Bara Magna Category:Ice Tribe Category:BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn Category:2010 Category:2011